There is a need for novel water spraying patterns to enrich consumers' choices and increase joy during a shower.
In the conventional showerhead structure, the way of changing the water spraying pattern is mainly realized by changing the water pressure or the water outlet angle at the showerhead nozzle via gear meshing. However, complicated structures such as gear meshing will not only increase the manufacturing cost of the showerhead but also may cause the failure of the transmission mechanism due to wear or the like during frequent or long-term use, thereby deteriorating the water spraying performance of the showerhead and affecting the user's shower experience.